


let me teach you something new

by assholemurphamy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Athlete Dean, Bisexual Dean, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Dean, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Flirty Dean, Human Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, No Hunting, Partying, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dean, Professor!Castiel, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Student!Dean, Topping from the Bottom, castiel has a huge cock, dorm room mix up, i will post smut chapters individually so you can just read those if you want, sam and dean go to uni at the same time, smart ass dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphamy/pseuds/assholemurphamy
Summary: When the staff dorm rooms are full, Castiel volunteers to bunk with a student... Little did he know that he would be bunking with Dean Winchester... ~or~Professor!Castiel and Athlete!Dean share a college dorm room and Dean is a little shit who wants to sit on Cas' 10" cock.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this, because Destiel is not my prefered ship. (although I did have hella fun writing this hehe) 
> 
> Comment any ideas or prompts you would like to read from me! :)

"Woo Hoo! College, bitch!" Dean cheers as he enters his dormitory for the first time. "Sammy, this is gonna be great. Massive parties, tons of girls; away from mom and dad." 

Sam smiles widely as they high five, tossing a few duffle bags on Deans bed. The pair are just starting university and although it was difficult to leave, they were both excited to be away from their family. Colorado State was the perfect fit for the both of them, a wicked sports program for Dean and a promising future for Sam, once he completes his English History degree. 

"...103. 104, ah, 105. Here we go." A voice mumbles as the man counts the dorm numbers before walking into the boys' room. "Oh, uhm, hello? Can I help you boys?" 

Dean tucks his hands in his back pockets, walking slightly closer to the man. He looks older than Dean and Sam, but definitely not in a bad way. He must be around 35 the way he walked, it looked like he had a purpose, an authority figure of some sort.

"I'm Dean, this is Sam. I'm assuming you are Castiel, my new roommate?" Dean offers his hand and it is met with an almost uncomfortably strong grip. 

"Ah yes, Winchester. Like the rifle." He smiles light-heartedly, "But please, call me Mr. Novak around the students." 

Dean turns to his brother, giving a strange look before facing the odd man. "Look, I don't mean any disrespect, but I think there's been a misunderstanding..."

"I must agree, you look far too young to be a teacher." The man chuckles, "Must be a coach, huh?"

"Uhm- no... Sir, I am a student. First year..." 

After talking a moment, the boys nod confusedly, and Dean momentarily thinks that college may not be such a great idea, having to bunk with a teacher. 

\----

"Oh come on man, it can't be that bad." Sam reasons, handing Dean his coffee as they leave the café. "I'm sure a room will open up soon and he will leave." 

Dean just scoffs and shakes his head, taking a sip from the scalding cup. "No, I've checked, twice. I'm stuck with him, dude. All of the staff rooms are filled for this semester."

"Damn, that blows." Sam confirms as the pair take up a seat at a picnic table on the main campus. "I'm sorry man, I wish I could help ya, but there's only so many beds."

Sam's phone beeps twice and he stands up suddenly. 

"Fuck- I have a meeting with the Dean about my classes. I will see you later, bro." And just like that, he is gone. 

"Sure- ditch one Dean for another." He chuckles to himself, standing up and making his way to the English building.

His class doesn't start for another 10 minutes, but he wants to talk to his... Roommate... Before everyone arrives. 

"Hey, Cas. Is this a bad time?" He asks as he approaches the mans desk. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine with us sharing a room now. I've thought it over, and hell, I'm actually kind of excited."

Castiel smiles at his student and he nods, leaning back in his chair. "I'm glad you feel that way Dean, thank you."

"Yeah, I mean," he starts, moving forward until he is directly in front of the professor, "You are quite a catch..." 

"I-I'm sorry? I'm afraid I do not understand..." 

"Really, Cassie?" Deans voice is heard through a teasing tone, followed by a wicked smile. "Because I think, you like sharing a room with me, too." 

"Yes- I do..."

"Good. Well, I mean, it makes sense, doesn't it? Hot, single English professor, forced to share a room with a hot sweaty athlete; who admittedly is very attracted to men like you." Dean smirks, running a hand over his professor's thigh gently before straddling him in his chair.

"Dean- class is in like, 2 minutes..."

"Alright," Dean nods, licking his lips. "Maybe later. See you later, Cassie." 

The boy disappears from the English hall with a wink, and Castiel does not see him until the end of the day, noticing his absence during class.

"Why weren't you in class today, Dean?" The teacher asks as soon as he is in their room. 

"Sorry, prof, I had a few more... Immediate concerns." He smirks from his spot at his closet, gesturing discretely to his crotch and Castiel almost gets Goosebumps. 

"Dean- knock it off. I am your teacher." 

"Yeah, and my roommate, who I see, every morning, coming too and from the showers." Dean slowly approaches him, eyes blown in lust. "I don't like thinking of you in a room full if naked boys, Cassie. Could end up under the wrong one, if you know what I mean..." 

Dean moves until he is right in front of Cas, and he runs his hands over the man's shoulders and biceps. 

"Come on, take off this stupid trench coat and let me give you a massage." He bites his lip gently, pressing his crest against the older man's. "I promise I'm good with my hands..."

"Dean, no. Knock it off, young man." The older man's voice orders. 

Dean just licks his lips and runs a hand down his roommates chest, "Oh, I love it when you are strict with me, daddy." 

The statement is followed by what is possibly the most sarcastic smirk, Castiel has ever seen.


	2. **smut**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets drunk at a party and he is vv horny when he gets back to his room.

The next day is a Friday, and Dean has every intention of getting drunk. 

"See you later Cas." Dean smirks, running his hands over his teacher's arms from behind. He pecks a joking kiss over the man's ear before heading out of his form room. 

Castiel rolls his eyes as the teenager leaves, breathing a sigh of relief when the door is shut behind him. 'Why does my body react like this?' He thinks, noticing his nipples have hardened under the Winchester boy's touch.

\---

"Sam! Hey, bro!" Dean slurs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. It is no later than 11 o clock and Dean has already done body shots off of half of the campus' Sorority girls, and even a few of the boys. 

"Dee, man I think its time we get you back to your room." Sam hadn't had more than 2 beers, not caring much for the bitter taste of the alcohol. "Come on, lets go." 

Sam leads him out of the Beta house and begins to walk him back to his dorm room, his brother managing to only fall over once on their way back. 

"Dean, where is your key?" Sam asks when they approach the boys room. "Dean? Listen to me, man. Where is your room key?" 

With Dean swaying side to side and barely able to stand, Sam gives up and leans his brother against the door, beginning to search his pockets. Unfortunately Mr.Novak decides that is the right time to let the boys inside. Resulting in Dean falling to his hands and knees in the doorway. 

"Sorry mate, but he's your problem now." Sam laughs as he waves goodbye, heading back to the party. Intent on hitting up that cute blonde he had seen on orientation day. 

Castiel helps his student to his own bed after closing the door and grumbling quietly. 

"Drunk on the first weekend at school? Really Dean?" He shakes his head, laughing lightly, and goes to turn away when he feels a hand grip the waistband of his plaid pajama bottoms. "Woah, woah, woah. Dean, no."

"I know you want to, Novak." 

"Dean Winchester..." He says with a stern voice. The warning however falls upon deaf ears when Dean proceeds.

"Oh, so, you DON'T want me to do this?" Dean smirks, sitting up on his elbow slightly and moving his hand to palm his teachers cock through his pants. "Oh! Looks like you do, don't you Mr.Novak? Getting hard already..." 

"Dean. That is a natural body function. Please stop. You are intoxicated." 

Dean licks his lips slowly and sits up a bit more, looking up at him as he teases his fingertips over and around the teacher's hardening cock. 

"But if I wasn't, you would want me to?" He looks up at Castiel smugly and his fingers slowly start undoing the loose tie on the front of his pants. "Would you want me to do this, then?" 

Castiel rolls his eyes in annoyance but cannot seem to will his body to remove the boy's hands. 

"Hmm... That's what I thought Mr. teacher-dude." Dean chuckles, sitting up completely on his bed, the man standing between his knees. "Act so big and tough, but I think we both know that you're not. Are you?" 

Cas' mouth opens and closes repeatedly, unable to answer that question logically. He rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"What if I just kind of..." Dean trails off as he tugs the professor's bottoms down slowly, leaving his boxer-briefs alone. He smirks up at the figure above him as he rubs his palm over the hard shape confined in the black fabric. "Oh, you like that, hmm?"

"Babe- I-I mean Dean, you aren't thinking straight right now..."

"Then why don't you stop me, hmm?" Dean pauses, looking up at the dark haired man. "Exactly. You want this Mr.Novak. So shut up and let me work my magic."

Dean tugs the older man's bottoms down to his knees and he rests his right hand on his ass, squeezing slightly. 

"Mmm, good. Finally gonna let me give you that massage I mentioned earlier?" 

Castiel nods slightly, ignoring the piece of his mind trying to warn him about how wrong this is. 

"Yes Dean. You can uhm- you can touch me." He tells him, watching the boy's eyes literally light up at his words. 

"Touch your- what? Mr.Novak? Hmm? Your cock?" He smirks again, squeezing his left hand over the mans thick cock through the tight boxers. "Is this what you want me to touch?"

Mr.Novak nods hesitantly, letting out a slow breath. 

"You gotta say it Cassie. Tell me."

"P-please touch my cock, Dean."

"Oh? Please? Hmm, didn't expect that. But of course, princess." Dean smirks widely and licks over his lips, tugging the teacher's briefs down as well. 

He wraps a hand around the teacher's cock, admiring it for a moment before he begins stroking slowly. 

"Mmm, god, you're so big..." Dean moans lowly, leaning forward and planting a sloppy kiss on the man's cock head. "Can't wait to have this in me." 

Castiel gasps and groans lowly at the boy's words. "You gonna fuck yourself on my cock, Dean?" 

The boy in mention groans deeply and nods, reaching down to play with his own cock through his jeans. 

"Yes, yes. Oh god yes. Want it inside me so bad..." Dean gives in and wraps his lips around his entire cock head, sucking softly. 

"Mmm, fuck Dean, you're such a little slut, you know? Begging your teacher to put his cock in your pretty little mouth..." 

Dean just nods and groans deeply around the large cock in his mouth, trying to push more into his mouth. 

"Oh, does the little slut want more? Hmm? More of his teacher's nice thick cock?" 

Dean nods frantically and moans as Castiel pushes another 2" into his waiting mouth. The cock in its entirety is around 10" long and Dean plans on taking every single inch of it.

Dean reaches his hands out, gripping his teachers hips, guiding him to thrust into his hot mouth, desperately wanting to be used. 

"Oh, fuck Dean, you're such a little cock slut, aren't you?" Castiel teases, running his hands through Dean's hair. "Oh alright, hands behind your back."

Dean does as he is told and moans as his teacher begins fucking into his mouth, the thick cock gagging him slightly, but in the best way possible. 

Dean looks up at Cas through his eyelashes and the man moans deeply, burying his hard cock even deeper in the young man's mouth. He watches Deans pretty eyes fill with tears before pulling out enough for him to breath. 

Dean takes a deep breath and begins sucking again, dragging his tongue underneath the man's cock, making him shudder. 

"Oh fuck, Dean, baby I'm gonna cum..." He groans deeply once more before his load spills down the Winchester boy's throat. 

He fucks the boy's face for a little longer before pulling out his softened cock and patting the younger man's head although he was a pet. 

"Good boy. Maybe next time I will let you cum too." He smirks, pulling up his pants and underwear, before walking back to his bed and climbing in. 

Dean stands up from his bed, heading to the showers to wash up, (and finish himself off.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you vv much for reading! Please leave kudos and comment if you would like to read another chapter/would like a sequel! :D


End file.
